


Scars On The Heart

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Boarderline Pedophilia, Flashback Dream, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Miroku/Inuyasha is platonic, incest between brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Inuyasha wakes from a nightmare of his past, Miroku follows to find a way to help his friend recover.
Relationships: InuYasha/Miroku (InuYasha), InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Scars On The Heart

_ "What is this? Why does my body feel so hot?" Inuyasha leapt up into the tree. "They had merely been human women, so why is the sight of their naked bodies affecting me so?" _

_ He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, his hand drawn south to swollen, overheated flesh. _

_ "Why do I long to touch myself there? I have never had this urge before now?" He fought with himself, desire warring with embarrassment inside his very soul. _

_ "Whoa now it's throbbing? Have I been poisoned?" His swirling thoughts offered neither balm nor solace, and he moaned as his hand, acting on a will of its own, rubbed himself through his pants. _

_ "Ah… hah… okay so that feels good. Still, it explains nothing." Giving into his base urges, he loosened his pants, and slipped his hands inside. _

_ "Okay this feels really good. What's going on with my body?" _

_ "Do you want to know?" He had been so fixated on himself, he had failed to notice that he had spoken aloud, and was no longer alone, until he heard the soft reply. _

_ "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He struck out blindly, missed, and felt a foot hit the center of his back. _

_ "So predictable." Sesshomaru's face was impassive as always as he looked down upon his brother. _

_ "Let me up!" _

_ "You're sexually aroused, I can smell the stench all over you. I do not know why, nor do I care." He removed his foot. _

_ "You came here just to tell me that?" Inuyasha throbbed between his legs; rather than calming him, his brother's presence somehow made it worse. _

_ Moving too fast for Inuyasha's eye to follow, Sesshomaru pinned him down once more, and he felt his pants get tugged down to his knees. _

_ "What the hell are you doing?!" His voice rose into a high-pitched shriek as he felt a tongue lap against his anus. _

_ "Ah… hah…" Pleasure he had never even imagined before radiated outward from everywhere Sesshomaru's tongue and hands touched, and he felt the barest hint of his brothers claws against the bare skin of his hips. "Sesshomaru? Why?" _

_ He got no answer, not that he really expected one. What did happen was that the tongue left him. "Don't move." _

_ Moving was the last thing on his mind; he had almost forgotten how to move, and his legs were shaking too much for him to walk, the bark covering the branch he stood upon rough under his bare feet. _

_ He only understood the command when he heard the whisper of cloth being parted. "No, Sesshomaru! Don't!" _

_ His pleas fell upon deaf ears as he felt something large and hard get nudged inside him. "Why?" _

_ "Hmm? Why indeed." Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, and he turned his head away, knowing that was the only reply he was getting. _

_ Pain mixed with pleasure as he felt Sesshomaru's shaft move deep within him, each thrust of his brothers hips slow, yet powerful. _

_ Disgust filled his very being, and yet each time he felt Sesshomaru slam himself all the way in, Inuyasha felt his body welcome the intrusion little by little. _

_ With each slam of hips against his ass, the pain faded away, and the pleasure grew stronger. _

_ "Ah… ha… ha…" He gave in, forgetting who was giving him his first taste of pleasure, relaxing enough for Sesshomaru to fuck him deep and hard. _

_ He came without his cock being touched once, by either his own hand or Sesshomaru's, and he felt Sesshomaru leave his body at last, heat splashing over him, marking him. _

_ "You are mine to do with as I please." Sesshomaru's hands were tender as he cleaned his brother up; the only time Inuyasha ever felt warmth from the hands of his brother. _

_ "Wait! Sesshomaru what does that mean?" _

_ Without deigning to answer, he leapt from the branch, disappearing into the night. _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. "A dream? Why now?" Standing, he slipped outside, missing neither the wetness on his cheeks, nor that cooling in his pants.

"Inuyasha?" He jumped at the male voice.

"Did I wake you?" He kept his face turned away, not wanting Miroku to see his weakness.

"I was already awake. Is something wrong?" Miroku stepped closer. "Was it your dream?"

"It was no dream, it was a memory. One I thought I'd forgotten at last." Inuyasha walked away from the hut, heading deeper into the surrounding woods.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No." 

"Have you ever told anyone about this memory?" Miroku followed, ignoring all of Inuyasha's hints that he wanted to be left alone.

"I can't tell anyone about it! What he did to me was unnatural!"

"He? Your first time was with a man? What is so unnatural about that?" Miroku was only guessing, but he knew he was right when Inuyasha rounded on him.

"What isn't unnatural about my virginity being taken by my br-" He broke off, grimacing with how close he had come to revealing his darkest secret.

"Your first time… was with Sesshomaru?" Miroku stepped closer.

"So what if it was?" Inuyasha turned away again with a huff.

"How old were you?"

"Does it matter?" He was quiet.

"Yes, it does."

"I was old enough to enjoy it, too young to fully understand. I…" He broke off, debating with himself. "Are you certain you want to hear this?"

"Yes, I am. If it will help put your mind at ease, and let go of the pain, I will listen."

Inuyasha began walking again, heading towards the nearby river, and seating himself along the bank.

"Did he rape you?"

"In a sense, yes, but also no?" Inuyasha shook his head in uncertainty.

"Tell me."

"I had seen several human women bathing, quite by accident, and it made my body feel weird so I was trying to figure out why. I was so focused, I failed to notice his scent, though I am certain he followed mine. It was like he was in heat, but at the same time not. He did answer my question of what was happening, then he held me down. I felt his mouth against my ass, and then… him. I asked him not to, but he took me anyway.

Once inside me, it felt good; my body accepted him." He jumped again as he felt Miroku put his arms around him.

"Have you been able to achieve intimacy with anyone else?"

"No, every time I get close enough to anyone for that… I remember. The only thing he did not do was kiss me; he tainted everything else. Also… he told me I was his but… he never did it again, and I don't know what any of it means."

"Have you tried asking him?"

"Yes, but he didn't answer. We don't talk, not really." Inuyasha found himself leaning back against Miroku. "You aren't disgusted?"

"I am; however I am only disgusted with Sesshomaru, not with you, Inuyasha." One of Miroku's hands began to stroke Inuyasha's hair.

"Are you petting me? I'm not a dog." But he made no effort to pull away.

"I'm trying to soothe you. You need to let go of the past; if Sesshomaru tries anything, you can fight him off. You aren't the same person now that you were back then. Was this before you met Kikyo?"

"Yeah, maybe fifteen years before."

"Fifteen? How old are you?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha thought about it. "I'm one hundred and forty eight, not counting the fifty years I was sealed. Does that surprise you?"

"I knew that humans age far quicker than demons but, yes, it does." Miroku's hands coaxed Inuyasha into lying down, his head pillowed in the Monk's lap.

_ "He's not hard. Good, I don't think I could handle that right now… what am I thinking? Miroku would never get hard for a man." _

"What you need to do is find someone you trust; male or female, that doesn't matter; and slowly learn to accept intimacy. Start off small, with kissing and holding, and work your way towards the bigger things." Miroku's finger ran along a fuzzy ear as he spoke, smiling softly at the way it twitched under his caress.

"Are you offering?" Inuyasha felt like he could fall asleep; he never knew being petted could feel so relaxing.

"Me? No." Miroku's eyes went distant. "I love Sango, and she would never accept me helping you in that manner. Perhaps Kagome could help. She's very understanding and accepting; if you explain to her that you've been hurt, and make it clear that it was not done by Kikyo, I am certain she could help you." Miroku sighed. "Of course, if you could either have a heart to heart talk with Sesshomaru, or cut him from your life altogether, that would be best. But that is not possible."

"Not unless I kill him." Miroku did not miss the sadness in his voice.

"Yes. And you do not want that."

"No." There, in the dark, he spoke his truest desire. "I want him to love me, accept me, as his brother." 

They stayed like that in silence, until the dawn began to lighten. "We should get back, before the others wake." He leaned up, and for the first and last time, kissed Miroku's cheek. "Thank you, for listening and not judging me."

"That's what friends are for."

"Also, thanks for not… questioning me on why it… felt good…" Inuyasha stumbled over his words.

"I have experience with men, I know how amazing it feels to receive." Miroku got to his feet.

"What?!" Inuyasha was shocked.

"Of course, only exceptionally beautiful boys catch my eye. Also I haven't been with a man in two years, and I likely never will again since I am to wed Sango." He continued.

"You…?" Inuyasha was speechless.

"Have I not mentioned that before?"

"No! Wait you didn't get hard, am I not attractive to you?" 

"Under any other circumstances, I would have ravished you. I find you very attractive. However, the mood was not right." Miroku turned to look back at the half-demon. "Are you interested in me?"

"No! Of course not you pervert!" Inuyasha lied hastily. "Let's hurry back!" As he ran back towards the hut, he missed the knowing smile that graced Miroku's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha's age is based on information from the third movie; Swords Of An Honorable Ruler; which establishes that Inuyasha was roughly 150 years old when sealed (Or rather that Inuyasha was born the same day his father passed and 200 years had passed since then, including the time Inuyasha was sealed to the tree).


End file.
